How Did I Not See?
by scrapmom
Summary: After singing "Baby It's Cold Outside" with Blaine, Kurt's almost convinced that Blaine feels something more than friendship too, so he decides to serenade him at the local coffee shop. Unfortunately, Blaine is just as clueless as ever and almost screws everything up. Once he realizes what he's done, can he fix it before he loses everything?
**A/N This story is set in season 2 and follows canon up to when Blaine meets Jeremiah. It's before Valentine's Day so the GAP Attack hasn't happened yet. This starts with Kurt deciding to tell Blaine how he feels, through song, but Blaine, being oblivious, messes up yet again. It's just a one shot that is a little angsty with a happy ending.**

 **How Did I Not See?**

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned to Wes, standing in the doorway of he coffee shop he'd just exited. "What?"

"Where are you going?" Wes asked clearly annoyed with his friend.

"Um, Jeremiah and I were just going to take a walk." Blaine responded.

"Well, can I talk to you for a quick second?"

Blaine moved his eyes to Jeremiah and back to Wes. "Can't it wait?"

Wes was losing his patience. "No, it can't!" Wes growled. He looked at Jeremiah and smiled a sweet but obviously fake smile. "I just need to borrow him for a moment. Do you mind waiting out here?"

Jeremiah shook his head and looked at Blaine who was shooting daggers at his so called friend. Wes ignored Blaine's look and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him back inside.

Once inside he turned to Blaine with a scowl and hissed, "You are a fucking idiot." Blaine opened his mouth to respond but Wes interrupted before he could. "Now, just sit down, shut up and listen." He pushed him into an empty chair before sliding into his seat next to David.

"I think he's changing the song." David whispered loudly to Wes.

"Of course he is. There's no way he'd sing the one he was planning now."

"Oh god, this is going to be awful. Maybe we should just let him go and forget it. I'm sure Kurt wouldn't want him to see this."

"No way. He needs to see what he's missing."

"He won't see it. He's a clueless idiot."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Blaine said angrily, interrupting David and Wes's conversation.

The two friends looked at each other then back to Blaine. David shook his head, and was going to let Wes talk, but before he could, David said, "Blaine, you are my friend, but right now, I can't even stand to look at you."

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked at David who looked away, glancing over his shoulder at the boy on the stage. Blaine was confused by his friend's behavior and he followed David's gaze, surprised to see Kurt on stage. He watched his best friend for a moment, noticing how sad he looked. Usually Kurt sparkled onstage, but now he just looked lost.

"Why is Kurt onstage? Is he going to sing? Seriously, you guys need to tell me what is going on, because I really confused." Blaine said looking from Kurt to Wes and David.

Wes sighed. "Blaine..." Before he could explain anything, Kurt began singing.

 _I hear the ticking of the clock_

 _I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

 _I wonder where you are tonight_

 _No answer on the telephone_

 _And the night goes by so very slow_

 _Oh I hope that it won't end though_

 _Alone_

The anguish was evident in Kurt's voice as he sang and David felt his chest constrict. He turned and glared at Blaine, who was watching Kurt intently.

Wes watched his heartbroken friend onstage, and turned to his oblivious one sitting next to him. He leaned over to Blaine and whispered, "I don't understand how you can't see what's right in front of you." He glanced up at the stage before adding. "Please listen closely."

 _Till now I always got by on my own_

 _I never really cared until I met you_

 _And now it chills me to the bone_

 _How do I get you alone_

 _How do I get you alone_

Blaine listened, but he still didn't understand. He looked at Wes with a question in his eyes, and Wes looked back sadly. "He was going to sing..." David kicked him under the table to stop him from revealing the song. "Something else before you decided to be an idiot."

Blaine tried to reason what Wes just told him. Why did Kurt change his song because of me? How am I being an idiot?

Wes noticed the internal struggle going on in Blaine's head and just wanted to bang his own head up against the wall. How was it possible that Blaine could be so smart, but so stupid?

"Jesus Blaine, listen...he singing to you."

 _You don't know how long I have wanted_

 _To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_

 _You don't know how long I have waited_

 _and I was going to tell you tonight_

 _But the secret is still my own_

 _and my love for you is still unknown_

 _Alone_

Love?

What?

Blaine listened. He did. But he still didn't understand. Kurt was singing to him? Does that mean...

No.

Oh God.

 _Till now I always got by on my own_

 _I never really cared until I met you_

 _And now it chills me to the bone_

 _How do I get you alone_

 _How do I get you alone_

 _How do I get you alone_

 _How do I get you alone_

 _Alone, alone_

He sat there through the rest of the song with his mouth hanging open, just staring at Kurt. He could feel the anguish rolling off of his best friend while he sang. Blaine was having a hard time breathing. Was he the cause of that anguish?

Oh my God. How could I have been so stupid? Kurt had been the one that organized their outing tonight and he'd been excited all day, making sure Blaine was going to be there. How could he have known he would run into Jeremiah? The two met one day while Blaine was at the mall shopping and they'd had coffee once. When he saw Jeremiah come in tonight he'd been happy to see him and he joined the older boy at his table.

How did he not notice how much this bothered Kurt? Sure, they were best friends, and ok, maybe Blaine wanted it to be more, but Kurt needed a friend more than anything, right? He didn't think it was possible for Kurt to have feelings for him.

My God, he was clueless. And an idiot. As he came to this realization, two things happened. Kurt exited the stage with tears in his eyes and headed toward their table, but stopped short when he noticed Blaine was sitting there. At that same time, Jeremiah decided to come back in and see what was taking Blaine so long.

Kurt, surprised, shot a quick look at Wes and David, then looked back to Blaine. He looked like he wanted to say something, until a movement over Blaine's shoulder caught his eye. Kurt held in a sob, then turned and quickly walked away.

Blaine looked up to see what spooked Kurt and he noticed Jeremiah standing behind him, waiting. His stomach twisted in knots as he turned toward Jeremiah. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Wes and David watching him with pointed looks. He realized then that they knew. They had helped Kurt set this up, and Blaine had just screwed everything up. Fuck.

As he approached the older boy, his stomach began to lurch and it suddenly hit him how close he had come to making a big mistake. Oh sure, he'd screwed up pretty bad, and he could tell he'd hurt Kurt, but if he had left with Jeremiah and had let something happen, he could have lost Kurt for good.

That thought literally caused bile to rise up in his throat. He couldn't fathom not having Kurt in his life in some capacity. The first day he met Kurt, he knew he was special. Not only was he beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. He was also very emotionally damaged. So Blaine decided he needed to be Kurt's friend. He had no idea Kurt had feelings for him.

Blaine felt something for Kurt from the moment he took his hand on the stairs in the front hall of Dalton. If he was being honest, the feelings he got when he was around Kurt were so intense that it scared him. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was supposed to a part of Kurt's life, and Kurt his.

God, was he stupid. How could he not have seen it sooner? All the times they went to the movies or got coffee. They were essentially dating, without the intimacy. Not saying that Blaine didn't want that. There were many times he wished he could just lean over and kiss Kurt's perfect pink lips. But after his reaction to his first kiss being stolen, Blaine didn't want to make any moves.

Plus, he was apparently too stupid to see that Kurt felt the same way. When they sang 'Baby it's Cold Outside' together, he felt such a connection with Kurt that when the song was over, he bolted, because if he had stayed any longer, he would have attacked Kurt right there on the couch, not caring who saw.

And now, here he was, almost making a stupid mistake and going out with an older boy, to take his mind off the boy he didn't think he could have. Was it too late? No. Blaine was not going to lose Kurt. He was going to make everything right.

He had to. Starting with Jeremiah.

"Let's go outside," Blaine said to the older boy walking out the door, expecting him to follow. Once outside, Blaine turned to Jeremiah. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to take that walk tonight." Blaine said, always the gentleman.

"That's alright, I really have to go anyway. How about coffee tomorrow after you are finished with school?"

"I'd like to, but I can't." Blaine replied.

"Maybe another time?" Jeremiah said, hopefully.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake and I just can't see you again." Blaine shifted back and forth, the only sign of his nervousness.

"It was that boy onstage, wasn't it?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah." His thoughts returned to Kurt up on that stage, and he realized he needed to get to Kurt. He had to make him see. "I'm sorry, but I've really got to go."

Blaine was already moving toward his car when he heard Jeremiah say, "Good luck. He's one lucky guy."

"No, I'm the lucky one." Blaine said to himself as he slid into his car. "Please let him forgive me..." He said aloud as he drove toward Dalton and toward his future.

By the time Blaine arrived at Dalton he had a plan. He was terrible at romance and was usually not good with words, unless he was singing, so he had decided to sing to Kurt. But when he pulled into the parking lot, he realized that he didn't see Kurt's car.

Blaine began to worry then. What if he had gotten into an accident? No, he would have passed it on his way here. Maybe he stopped off to get coffee? No you idiot, we were just at a coffee shop. Before he could let anymore negative thoughts loose in his head he grabbed his phone and called Kurt.

Not surprising, it went to voicemail. So he sent a text and waited. Kurt usually responded right away unless he was driving. After two minutes, he sent another one. Still no response, so he called Kurt's phone again. No answer. Now he was really starting to panic. What the hell was going on? He knew Kurt was upset, but he'd never ignored Blaine like this.

After another five minutes of sitting in his car worrying, he called the only person he could think of that might know something...Wes.

"What's up idiot?" Was how Wes answered.

"Wes..." Blaine said with a bit of a whine.

"Oh please, don't Wes me. Do you have any idea how much you screwed up tonight?" Wes was seriously mad and Blaine couldn't blame him. He had messed up, and badly. But he also wanted to fix it.

"Yes, I do, ok. I told Jeremiah that I couldn't see him anymore, and I came straight back to Dalton to talk to Kurt, but he's not here." Blaine actually sounded sad.

"I'm glad you realized how much of an idiot you have been, but I'm not sure if Kurt is ready to talk to you yet." He paused, waiting to hear Blaine's reaction.

"Wes, please..." Blaine begged.

"Actually, I know he's not ready to talk to you yet." Wes said, and heard Blaine gasp.

"You talked to him?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. He called me from the car. He went home, Blaine. He's going to take the weekend to sort himself out."

"But, we were supposed to go shopping tomorrow, and see the new rom com at the movies." Blaine said, obvious sadness in his voice.

"Blaine look, Kurt is hurting, ok? He had tonight all planned and was going to..." Wes sighed, not sure if he should tell Blaine everything.

"Please Wes, please. Just tell me. I deserve to hear it. I know I messed up, but I'm not giving up. I care about Kurt so much." He stopped and wiped away the tears that were now flowing freely down his face. "I've wanted more than a friendship with Kurt for a while now, but I was scared. I didn't know if he was ready, and I honestly didn't think it was possible for him to like me like that. Not after everything he'd been through. God, I'm such an idiot." He was full on sobbing now and Wes stayed quiet, letting him get it all out.

Once he'd finally gained control of his emotions, he said something that surprised both himself and Wes. "I can't lose him, Wes. I-I'm in love with him."

Wes gasped and Blaine sat frozen, contemplating what he'd just said, and realized it was true. That's why he'd been so afraid. He had been falling in love with his best friend, and the intensity of the feelings he had was scaring him. Honestly, the only reason he went out with Jeremiah was because he was starting to realize that Kurt was on his mind all the time, and he was worried about how that would effect their friendship. He thought if he tried to find another guy to befriend, all his thoughts wouldn't revolve around Kurt anymore.

Unfortunately, that backfired on him the first time he and Jeremiah had coffee. He found himself comparing everything the older boy did and said with Kurt. But he ignored what this might mean and chalked it up to the fact that he and Kurt had so much in common and were such good friends, that of course he'd compare the two.

Wes sat quietly, letting Blaine work through his surprising confession. He could tell Blaine hadn't meant to say what he did, and was just as surprised as Wes, so he let Blaine process.

"Oh God. I am in love with my best friend." Blaine said, apparently still in shock at his confession. "I had no idea what love really was, but God, thinking that I could lose him and..." Blaine knew the tears started again and he felt an incredible tightening in his chest, preventing him from breathing well. "Wes, please..." The pain in Blaine's voice was evident, and broke Wes's heart.

Two of his friends were hurting and it was killing him. When Kurt approached him about singing to Blaine, he'd been hesitant at first. He knew the two boys had a great friendship, but he wasn't sure if Blaine knew how he felt. Once Kurt told him a little more about the things they did together, and mentioned their flirty rendition of 'Baby it's Cold Outside,' Wes agreed to help Kurt.

He could see that both boys felt something for each other, but he was worried about Blaine, and with good reason. But shit, he didn't think he'd screw things up so royally. Now, after Blaine's realization, he knew he'd do anything to help his two friends find the happiness they deserved.

"Ok, listen," Wes began, in his Warbler council voice. "If you are serious about this..."

"I am." Blaine interrupted. "I swear Wes, I'm just as surprised as you, but I also know beyond a shadow of a doubt that it's true. I can't imagine my life without Kurt, and I want to be with him and make him happy." He paused for a moment. "I really do love him."

Wes smiled at the loving tone in Blaine's voice, and knew he had made the right decision. "I believe you, and I have a plan..."

An hour later, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Blaine were all in Blaine's room putting the finishing touches on the song that Blaine was going to serenade Kurt with. And they all agreed that it was perfect.

Blaine had finally convinced the guys that putting their plan in motion tonight was better than waiting until Saturday. He knew the longer he waited, the worse it would be for him and Kurt. So the four Dalton boys piled into Wes's car and headed to Lima.

David texted Kurt under the guise of making sure he'd gotten home and was still there. He didn't want Wes to have to drive all over Lima to find the young boy. Kurt responded that yes, he'd made it back, and yes he was home.

Less than an hour later, they were outside Kurt's house and Blaine was freaking out. His leg was bouncing up and down and he refused to get out of the car. Wes looked over at him from the drivers seat and shook his head.

"Blaine. Blaine." He waited until his friend turned to look at him. "Now's your chance. You love him, right?" Blaine nodded quickly, afraid to speak. "And I'm sure he feels the same way, but he's hurt right now. You need to go out there and put everything on the line. It's the only way. And we are here for you." Blaine smiled at the grunts of encouragement and agreement from the back seat.

He took a deep breath and moved his neck in a circle, as if getting ready for a fight.

"Ok, let's do this. David, text Kurt and ask him to come outside." He said, getting out of the car and knowing the other boys would follow.

When Kurt opened the door a few minutes later, the look of surprise on his face would have made Blaine laugh at any other time, but now it just twisted his heart. He could see Kurt's red and swollen eyes and guilt flooded his system once again. He was responsible for Kurt's pain and he was determined to do everything in his power to make him smile again.

Kurt schooled his surprised expression quickly and took a tentative step onto the porch, pulling the door shut behind him. He didn't speak, just looked at the five Warbler's standing on his lawn, waiting.

"Kurt, I heard your song and I need you to hear mine now." He took a step forward and began to sing.

 _I don't want this moment to ever end_  
 _Where everything's nothing without you_  
 _I wait here forever just to, to see you smile_  
 _'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

 _Through it all I've made my mistakes_  
 _I stumble and fall but I mean these words_

 _I want you to know with everything I won't let this go_  
 _These words are my heart and soul_  
 _I'll hold on to this moment you know_  
 _'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go_

 _Thoughts read unspoken forever and now_  
 _The pieces of memories fall to the ground_  
 _I know what I did and how so, I won't let this go_  
 _'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

 _All the streets where I walked alone_  
 _With nowhere to go have come to an end_

 _I want you to know with everything I won't let this go_  
 _These words are my heart and soul_  
 _I'll hold on to this moment you know_  
 _As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go_

 _In front of your eyes it falls from the skies_  
 _When you don't know what you're looking to find_  
 _In front of your eyes it falls from the skies_  
 _When you just never know what you will find_  
 _What you will find, what you will find_  
 _What you will find, what you will find_

 _I don't want this moment to ever end_  
 _Where every thing's nothing without you_

 _I want you to know with everything I won't let this go_  
 _These words are my heart and soul_  
 _I'll hold on to this moment you know_  
 _As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go_

 _I want you to know with everything I won't let this go_  
 _These words are my heart and soul_  
 _I'll hold on to this moment you know_  
 _As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go_

The song faded out and the boys just stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, until Blaine turned to them and nodded. Wes understood and the four friends got into the car and drove to the Lima Bean, where they had agreed to wait for Blaine's text for their next move.

Kurt stood frozen on the front steps, arms wrapped around himself, as if he was trying to physically hold himself together. Blaine waited, barely breathing, to see how Kurt was going to react.

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" Kurt said finally, his voice still scratchy from crying. That question was certainly better than Blaine expected. He assumed Kurt would turn around and slam the door, not even engaging Blaine, so he knew he had to jump in with both feet.

"Do you believe in fate?" Blaine asked Kurt as he walked toward the porch.

"Blaine." Kurt said, exasperated.

"Do you believe in fate?" He repeated.

Kurt shrugged. "I believe that everything happens for a reason."

"Do you think soulmates exist?" He asked, ignoring Kurt's raised eyebrows.

"I think there is someone out there for everyone." His answers were said with an even tone, not giving anything away.

"That's not what I asked." Blaine countered, coming to a stop in front of Kurt. "Do you think soulmates are a real thing? Do you think that there are people out there that are actually made for each other, destined to be together? Two halves of the same whole."

"I want to say yes." Kurt sighed, not really sure how to answer. "I want to say I believe that's possible. I just...I don't know." Blaine cocked his head to the side.

"So you don't think there are people out there are meant to be together?" Blaine asked again.

Kurt had no idea what was going on and the confusion must have shown in his face. First Blaine showed up at his house with David, Wes, Nick and Jeff sang to him, after leaving the coffee shop with another boy, and now he was asking him about soulmates.

Kurt bit his lip and tried to keep calm and answer Blaine's questions with half truths, because honestly, from the moment he met Blaine, he felt this undeniable connection, like he'd finally, finally felt safe. But after everything that had happened between the two of them, he was definitely too afraid to tell Blaine that.

So he took a deep breath and answered as best he could without revealing too much.

"I think it's very rare. With the amount of divorce out there and how often people get together only to break up a week or a month later, I don't think most people take relationships as seriously as they should." He paused to deliver the answer he knew Blaine was waiting for. "As for soulmates, I guess it's possible they exist, but I don't believe in them."

Blaine stared hard at Kurt, trying to process what he was saying. "I've always believed in soulmates." He said finally, turning his body to fully face Kurt, instead of speaking into the night. "I'm a romantic at heart and I know that one day I will find my other half. What I want to know is how do you know when you've found them?"

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Kurt said softly.

"I believe it was fate that you stopped me on the steps of Dalton that day." He said pointedly.

"Yeah, because we were destined to be best friends." Kurt said trying to play off the seriousness of Blaine's voice

"No, Kurt. B-because we are soulmates."

Kurt turned away suddenly, not wanting Blaine to see the tears welling up in his eyes at the statement he so wished was true. He took a breath trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

"I told you I don't believe in soulmates." He heard a huff from behind him and hurried to finish. "And even if I did, you and I both know we can't be soulmates." Kurt had yet to turn around and was holding his hands together to keep them from shaking violently.

He heard Blaine suck in a loud breath at his last statement but kept turned away. Even without looking at Kurt, he could tell he was lying and he knew that it was now or never. Courage.

"I think you are wrong Kurt. I think we are soulmates."

Hearing Blaine continue to insist they belonged together, even though he felt deep in his heart it was true (at least on his side), pissed Kurt off. He spun around abruptly causing Blaine to flinch, and he took a step back after seeing the anger on Kurt's face.

"How can you stand there and tell me over and over that we are soulmates when less than an hour ago you walked out on me to go out with someone else? I was trying to tell you how I felt. I had everything set. I was going to sing to you and ask you out officially." Kurt's voice was getting higher and higher as he began to pace back and forth across the lawn, his agitation clearing showing. "I thought we had a connection, you know? More than friendship, I mean. I just thought you were too much of a gentleman to move too fast and I couldn't wait any longer. What an idiot I was."

Kurt plopped down on the stairs leading to the porch with his back still to Blaine, unable to bring himself to face him.

"Kurt, you weren't an idiot. That title is reserved for me and me only." Blaine moved over toward where Kurt was and carefully sat down beside him, leaving plenty of space between them so as not to spook Kurt. "God Kurt, I am so sorry. I really have no idea what I'm doing. I try to act like I have it all together but I really don't."

"I don't understand what you are trying to say Blaine." Kurt said his voice tired and resigned. "Why did you come here tonight and sing me that song? What's with all the talk about soulmates? You are like the king of mixed signals and I'm just too tired to care anymore."

Blaine turned to Kurt then, suddenly scared, and turned Kurt's body to face him.

"Ok here it goes. I'm scared. God Kurt, I'm so fucking scared." Kurt's head snapped up at Blaine's language and the seriousness of his tone. When their eyes finally met, Blaine slid hid hand over to cup Kurt's cheek but he didn't move away, even when he felt Kurt stiffen. "I felt an instant connection with you too. From the moment I took your hand and ran with you through the hallways of Dalton, I've known it was you...you were the one. It was something I felt deep in my soul. I know it sounds cliched, but I swear it's true. I felt as if I was finally whole. Like I'd found a piece of me that I hadn't even known I was missing until that moment."

He took a breath to calm his nerves but never lost eye contact with Kurt, allowing his thumb to slide back and forth along Kurt's cheek in a gentle caress.

"I kept telling myself that you needed a mentor not a boyfriend. And heck, I've never been anyone's boyfriend, so I had no idea what to do anyway. And honestly, the feelings I had were scaring the crap out of me. All I could think about was you. I wanted to be with you all the time, looking at you, talking to you, touching you. God, some of the dreams I had... " Kurt's eyes widened a little when he saw Blaine's cheeks go pink at the admission, but Blaine was so far gone, he didn't realize what he'd said and just continued on.

"The logical part of me said we were just kids and there was no way we could be soulmates, but the romantic part of me believed. You are the most amazing person I have ever met Kurt. You make me want to be a better person. The feelings I have," he stopped, his voice cracking and he drew in a shaky breath. "I'm serious Kurt." Blaine said, his gaze piercing. "The depth of my feelings scare me. I literally ache when you are away from me, and when you are near me, if I'm not touching you, my body vibrates with the need to be closer. Why do you think I touch you all the time? I'm not normally this touchy feely, but with you it's a need. The only time I actually relax is when you are near me. I've never felt this way before and God, I'm probably making no sense whatsoever."

Before Blaine was finished speaking, tears began leaking out of Kurt's eyes and slid slowly down his pale face. Blaine was so caught up in trying to explain his screwed up feelings to Kurt that he didn't notice Kurt's tears at first. When he did, his heart broke.

"Oh God Kurt, I'm so sorry. Please don't be upset. It kills me to see you cry. I swear I'm being completely honest and I'm sorry if what I'm saying is making you uncomfortable. I never meant..."

"Blaine." Kurt said softly, before sniffing, effectively cutting Blaine off. "I'm not uncomfortable, I'm overwhelmed."

"I'm s-" Kurt placed a finger gently on his lips, stopping his apology.

"Don't. It's not a bad thing. Just give me a minute, ok?" Blaine nodded, unable to speak with Kurt's finger still on his lips. All he could think about was flicking his tongue out and swiping it along Kurt's finger. He moaned allowed at the thought, startling Kurt who jerked his finger away as if he'd been burnt. His cheeks flared up and he dropped his hand from Kurt's face and looked down at his lap embarrassed.

"If you keep that up, we won't get much talking done." Kurt's voice was huskier than he'd ever heard, causing him to jerk his head up in surprise. Although there was minimal light coming from the moon and the porch light, Blaine could see the arousal in Kurt's eyes and he felt a warmth flood through his body, most of which went down south. Kurt was smiling a sweet gentle smile, in total contradiction of the passion shining in his eyes.

"I feel exactly the same way." Kurt said suddenly. "Now can we just move onto the kissing?"

 _Oh God yes! The teenage boy part of Blaine's brain yelled. Kissing, kissing , kissing._

 _Hold on, wait. Back up. Said the rational part._

 _No, no backing up. He promised kissing. I say lets go with that._

 _No, not yet._

 _Why not. Wait, not yet. Ok. What do I have to do to get to the kissing part? I'll do anything._

 _We need to know how he feels._

 _Who cares? He wants kisses._

 _You know you care about feeling too. And we need to know exactly how he feels._

 _Ugh. Ok. Then can we have kisses?_

 _If he feels the same way about you as you do about him, then I have a feeling there will be kisses and a whole lot more. And not just today, but forever._

 _Yes, please. I want forever, please. Kisses and feelings forever._

It took everything inside Blaine to pull back from Kurt's advances and the look of hurt on Kurt's face felt like a knife to the heart.

Before Kurt could retreat into himself and misunderstand, Blaine quickly spoke. "I want to kiss you so bad Kurt, I swear, but I just poured my heart out to you, explaining why I'm convinced that you are my soulmate and I just really need to know how you feel." He flinched at how vulnerable his voice sounded.

Kurt leaned back and ducked his head for a second, clearly a little flustered. He looked back up at Blaine a moment later with determined eyes. "You're right, I'm sorry." He said. "I owe you that." Fear took over Blaine's emotions and he blinked, trying to hold back the tears that suddenly welled up in his eyes. What if he didn't think that Blaine was his soulmate? He said he really didn't believe and now I've just laid my heart on the line for him to stomp on. Oh God.

Kurt could see Blaine's face contort in worry and he reached his hand up, cupping Blaine's cheek liked he done to Kurt before.

"I'm sorry. I lied to you earlier." The tears that had been threatening to fall suddenly did and Blaine felt like he was going to be sick. Kurt saw Blaine's tears and his face suddenly pale and he realized what he'd said. "Oh no, I didn't lie...well I did, but not about...ugh!" He took his other hand up and hold Blaine's face between his hands forcing him into eye contact.

"I lied about believing in soulmates." Kurt said needing to ease Blaine's fears. "I do believe in soulmate because I know beyond the shadow of a doubt that you are mine." Blaine's eyes widened and looked at Kurt with hope. Kurt let out a shaky breath before continuing. "From the moment I laid eyes on you I felt connected to you. You put me at ease more than any other person in my life. Within minutes of meeting you, you took my hand and sang to me. Two things I never thought would happen to someone like me. But it was so much more than that. I knew right away that I wanted to be a part of your life, but I had no idea that I'd come to need that, as well."

"I hate being away from you and I feel like I can finally breathe when you are near me. I'm obviously not a touch feely person either but I welcomed every touch from you and craved so much more. I swear I had no idea you felt the same way but I hoped you felt something more than friendship, which is why I chose to sing to you tonight. I needed you to know once and for all how I felt, especially since I'm transferring back to McKinley next week. I figured if you didn't feel the same, it'd be ok because I wouldn't have to see you everyday." He paused for a moment, willing himself to continue. "But when I got up on that stage and saw you walking out with someone else..." His voice broke and fresh tears welled up in his eyes.

"God Kurt, I am so sorry about that. I think I was just hurt that you were leaving Dalton and I needed a distraction from my feeling. He meant nothing to me. I was just trying to distance myself from you so it'd be easier to let you go." By this time, both boys were crying and Kurt slid his hands from Blaine's cheeks around his neck and pulled him in for a bone crushing hug.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt whispered. "I love you."

Blaine melted into Kurt's embrace, comforted by his honest words, then froze when he heard those three words. Three words that he'd never thought he'd hear from a boy. And especially from a boy as amazing as Kurt.

Kurt felt Blaine's hesitation and began to worry that he'd screwed everything up already by saying I love you too early, but his fears were eased when Blaine leaned back and looked at Kurt, his face showing what he felt before he spoke.

"I love you too. So much." Blaine whispered, before leaning in and capturing Kurt's lips in a gentle kiss.


End file.
